ROTG Most Embarrassing Moments And Bloopers!
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Bloopers. We love em.' The characters and actors hate em.' Aw, forget them. Let's just laugh mockingly at their embarrassing stunts that took place throughout the movie! Let the film roll, and let us begin!
1. Jack's Bloopers Part 1

"Everybody, everybody, gather!" a girl calls out.

The ROTG characters come to a room, facing a girl. "Just who the bloody heck are you?" Bunnymund asks suspiciously.

The girl makes a shocked expression. "Why, I'm the director of the movie, of course!"

"But I thought it was Peter Ramsey…?" Tooth says questionably.

"Pffttt, I'm not _The_ Director, but I'm the Pretend-Director In Chief! Moving on! The movie was a huge success, making more fangirls for Frost—"

Girls shrieks and screaming are heard when the "Pretend-Director In Chief," says Jack Frost's name. The characters look around, bewildered. "Just where did that screaming come from?" North asks, looking around. Sandy only shrugs, looking around suspiciously as well.

"Now settle down everyone. I'm only being a Pretend Director, to make Rise of The Guardians even more popular!" the girl exclaims, with an ecstatic smile.

"How can you possibly attempt to do that?" Pitch says, with a sneer on his face.

"Well, I'm only going to ridicule all of you and embarrass the all of you by showing…YOUR BLOOPERS!"

All of the characters groan, some turning red in embarrassment. The Pretend Director grins evilly. "Yep~yep, so let's get the bloopers and most embarrassing moments rolled right now…curtains rise!"

Spotlights suddenly shine on all of the flustered ROTG characters, with them facing a audience consisting of fangirls for Rise of the Guardians, some creepy Bronies, and half of them being kids. "Just what is this?!" Jamie yells, getting scared of some rabid fangirls in the front seat chanting Jack Frost's name.

The Pretend Director grins even more. "Oh, it's just only to prolong your embarrassment and torture, so even if you attempt to get off this stage, you'll only be faced by the wrath of your FANGIRLS!"

"WHAT?!" they all shout in shock, eyeing the audience that seems to want to rip off the clothes of the characters.

"Yeah! So now we can finally get started now everything's arranged! And don't worry guys, an invisible barrier is up so that the fangirls won't be able to crash through and try to assault you…" A girl puts her face on an invisible like shield, her eyes wide and crazed.

The characters all shiver in fear, glad that an invisible field is up to protect them. "Okay! Now let me just block out the audience and turn on soundproof…they're just honestly creepy." The Pretend Director says, clasping her hands happily with this outcome.

The spotlight turns off, and the curtains close. "Let's get started with Jack Frost's bloopers!" Pretend Director says brightly.

"What! Why me?" Jack complains.

"One, you're the main character of the movie, and two, you're practically the reason why 90% of the movie's popularity made it off the charts, cuz of your cute looks, so half of your fanbase is mostly dedicated to you. And three, if you don't want your bloopers to be shows, you can always go meet your fans!" Pretend Director says, with a terrible smile.

The girls screams and shrieking can be heard through the barrier, even though the soundproof was on. Jack groans, and hangs his head, giving up. "Alright! Let's finally get started! Get the clips a-rolling!"

The light turns off onstage, with a huge screen appearing behind the characters and Pretend Director.

**Scene 1: TROLL MOON :D**

"It was dark. And it was cold. And I was scared."

"Then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did…I wasn't scared anymore."

Jack smiles in relief towards the moon, floating up in the air for a moment. Suddenly, he crashes down, as if someone threw him down.

"Ouch! What the hell Manny, you DAMN troll?! You were supposed to put me down GENTLY. What part of that don't you understand?! And it's so FREAKIN COLD, since I happen to be BAREFOOTED, standing on AN ICE LAKE!"

**Scene 2: A Little "Slip-Up"**

Jack saw the staff next to him on the ice frozen lake. He moves to grab it, but only ends up slipping and falling flat on his face. "OUCH!" he yells, rubbing his nose.

"Jack, keep your balance!" the voice of the Pretend Director calls out. "Ugh! Let's just go on with the next scene!"

**Scene 3: Ooh, Right Between the Legs!**

Jack runs around through the frozen lake in circles, creating frosted intricate patterns as he runs, dragging his staff behinds him. As he was running, he suddenly flies up into the air in a somersault, the wind picking him up.

He levitates in the air, seeing the pattern he crated on the frozen lake, as if the wind was lifting him up.

The wind suddenly stops blowing, with Jack falling through branches of trees. "Woah, woah, ahhhhhhhhh—"

Instead of falling on a huge tree branch with his body facing it, he instead falls on it in the worst way possible, Jack crashes onto the huge tree branch, falling _between his legs._ Hard.

Jack's eyes widen and he says in a high-pitched voice, "Mother." And he falls to the ground, with his privates aching.

"Somebody get him an ice pack for his balls!" The Pretend Director hollers on the set.

**End of scene.**

The characters and Pretend Director hissed and oohed at the last scene with Jack's…injury, with Jack turning red from remembering that.

The Pretend Director smirks. "Well, that was one hard _downfall, _know what I'm saying?"

Jack glares at her and mutters, "Shut up."

"It looks like you lost about 1,000 sperm by crash-landing on that tree, know what I'm saying? She continues on tauntingly.

The characters as much as feeling sorry for Jack's injury, couldn't help but laugh at Jack's blooper.

The Pretend Director, with a big smile on her face says, "Well that's all for today folks, I wouldn't want to use up the whole scenes of the movie! Do you peeps want to see the rest of Jack's most embarrassing moments and bloopers, or do you want to another characters' bloopers…? It's all up to you!"


	2. Rejected Guardians and Angry Parents!

"Kay, welcome back everyone! I'ma just go straight to the clips, cuz I'm THAT lazy." Pretend Director says, waving.

Bunnymund starts to argue, "Wait, we didn't even get our—"

"IGNORE!"

**Scene 4: Rise of The Rejected Guardians!**

"I have to say…this is very, very exciting. The Big _Four_," Pitch's voice says echoing throughout Tooth Palace. "All in one place! I'm a little star-struck!" Pitch makes his appearance, standing over the Jack and the Guardians.

"Actually, make that The Big _Five _lass!"

Everyone's heads snaps up. Pitch raises an invisible eyebrow. "_Five?_ That isn't according to our cast group list—"

A short man dressed in green appears, having black pistols at the sides of his hips, smoking a pipe. "No-no! You stuck up holiday characters, all in the spotlight of the movie! I'm not letting you take that! I exist too you know!" he says in an Irish-accent.

Bunnymund smirks. "Just exactly what do elves like you do for the children of the world? Do you just leave four leaf clovers scattered everywhere?"

The cast snickers while the small green man jumps up and down, red with fury. "No, you insolent kangaroo! I am a LEPRACHAN!"

Bunnymund stopped laughing. "What did you just call me mate? I'm a _bunny._ You hear me? A bloodly, *BEEPING* bunny."

Pitch rolls his eyes and crudely smiles at the Easter Bunny. "Really? I can't tell with those flimsy toy boomerangs that I see you bought from a Walmart in Australia."

He turns red in his furry face, hiding the price tags on the boomerangs. "What? Somebody else stole them, so I had to buy them from my homeland…"

Jack gives a cocky smile at Pitch. "Yeah? Think Bunny is a Kangaroo? Says a guy who wears a DRESS!"

The rest of the cast laughs along with the winter spirit, while Pitch is absolutely red in his pale grey face. "For the last time…this…is…not…A DRESS! IT'S A ROBE! A _ROBE_ I TELL YOU!" Pitch hollers.

The cast rolls their eyes and hide their smiles as if saying, _Yeah, of COURSE it's NOT a dress…!_

"Hey, you're also forgetting another Holiday figure!" they suddenly hear someone else call out.

"Eh?" North says, turning to the voice's direction.

"Not another one…" Pitch says, groaning.

"HIYAH!" A girl with blonde hair appears out of nowhere, doing a Jackie-Chang styled kick in midair, crashing on top of Jack Frost.

"OOF! Mah spine…" Jack groans, under her weight.

The blonde haired girl's blue eyes widen, jumping off him. "Woah! Didn't see ya there! hey, you're kinda cute for a spirit…" Her bow and arrows quiver slung around her back.

"Oh great, another rip off of a holiday figure…" Bunny says, doing a facepalm.

"You shut your face. I'm Cupid. Gotta problem with that?" Cupid asks, swinging around her bow threateningly.

"Try me, chick." Bunny says, readying his boomerangs.

"Not so fast, Bunny? Last time we saw each other was on February 2nd, 2012…"

Bunny's eyes widen, as he turns around slowly, seeing a ground hog figure in the distance. He moans, covering his eyes with his paws. "Not the groundhog, HE can't be a Guardian!"

"Says who? Wanna fight Bunny?" Groundhog asks, teleporting though a hole in front of him.

Pretend Director storms onto the set. "Okay, out rejected Guardians! OUT!"

"What? We have every right to be here as all these guys! We exist you know!" Cupid says, crossing her arms.

Pretend Director rolls her eyes. "Yeah, but no one believes in you. You're supposed to be a huge baby in diapers, in which NOBODY takes seriously."

She turns to an angry leprechaun, who is holding a bad of gold. "I'll take that!" she says, grabbing it from the green man.

He jumps up and down. "Hey! I was about to use that for a bribe, lassie!"

"Not anymore. Look guy, you're not really a holiday character, okay? It's not like there's four-leaved clovers and rainbows all over America!"

Finally, Pretend Director turns to the Groundhog. "And _you_, are just Mayor Bloomberg's pet! At least from what I know. I dunno. All you just do is make winter longer."

"Up top man!" Jack shouts.

The Groundhog grins, high-fiving Jack while Bunny glares at the two of them intensely. "Okay? So now everything's clear, you three, GET OUT."

The dejected holiday figures hang their heads in shame, and walk off the set. Everyone stands still for an awkward moment.

"Either way Pitch, you're still wearing a dress. Can someone give him a new costume?" Jack says, breaking the silence.

The Nightmare King flew into fury yelling, "That's it, I'm QUITTING if everyone keeps ridiculing me!" He throws down his script in rage, and walks off the set huffily.

"Wait! You come back here! We need your Jude Law voice bro!" Pretend Director yells, running after Pitch.

**Scene 5: The Critics**

"Everybody, everybody, get ready! The critics are coming!" Pretend Director yells to the cast.

"Just who exactly are these critics?" Tooth asks curiously, with Sandy having a question mark over his head.

"Well they're…"

Suddenly, the doors bust open, revealing ten year olds rushing through. "Our critics are TEN YEAR OLDS?!" Pitch yells in horror, snatching away the fabric of his robes from the ting hands of children.

"What? I couldn't get any REAL critics, so I paid these kids with candy, and here they are!" Pretend Director says, standing on top of a chair to keep away from the stampede of the children. "Get the films rolling!" she shouts.

The room darkens, and a screen turns on. The ten years old then shut their mouths, and immediately stood still to watch the movie.

**97 minutes later…**

In the end, only half of the kids made it through the movie. Half of them thought Pitch and his horses to be, "too scary." When Pretend Director asked one of the kids of what they thought of the movie they said, "The black man was bad."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Pitch says in shock.

"Erm...Kid, you shouldn't really say that..." The Pretend Director says, flushed red in the face.

The kids then notice Pitch and one of them screams, "It's the Boogerman! Everyone, get him!" They all gave out their battle cries, chasing after Pitch as he ran for his life.

A very angry mob of adults enter the theater. "You! Director!" one of them shouts, pointing angrily at the Pretend-Director.

"This movie was very inappropriate for children! You should be ashamed of yourself!" a woman says accusingly.

Pretend Director rolls her eyes. "Grow up! It's just a damn movie! It was freaking bad-ass, and the animation was undeniably great! Your kids should grow up! Do you see what today's society is doing, yet you're calling this movie inappropriate?! Kids of eight years old are twerking, worshipping Miley Cyrus, or reading the Twilight books, that's what's happening in this generation!

"And you decide to ignore all of those facts and call THIS MOVIE, not AGE APPROPIATE?!"

Off in the side, North polishes his swords, humming happily. The Pretend Director sighs. "Okay, I have to admit, maybe a young audience maybe not good for ROTG," Pretend Director admits to the angry group of parents.

"...But, hey, kids like violence!"

The parents stare at Pretend Director for a moment.

"GET HER!"

"We'll sue you, you fool!"

"Supporting violence among our children!"

"The thought of it!"

"Oh man. Guess we gotta run and ditch!" Pretend Director says to the cast. They nod, wide-eyed. A second later, all of them are speeding out of the theater, with an angry mob trailing behind.

**A/N: My goal is to reach 100 scenes of bloopers and embarrassing moments. BTW, I hope I didn't offend anyone from the last blooper! Those were actual reviews from real parents and kids about ROTG, no lie! It's injustice if you ask me…**


End file.
